


His baby.

by whiskis



Series: Saphael cuteness [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Simon Lewis, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, POV Raphael, POV Simon, Protective Raphael, Vampire Simon, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, Simon forgot to feed before he went out and now Raphael is yelling at him and he's fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for Simon's thoughts.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. ENJOY!! :D

Everything was fine two weeks ago.. then shit happened. He was feeling crazy about all the vampire thing and alone, he felt sooooo alone... He couldn't stand it anymore, so his fucking mind thought that going to the DuMort was a good call. _Guess what, Enstein? It wasn't._  He got himself killed, buried and resurrected, just like Jesus, only in a crazy downworlder way. _Wonderful, right?_ At first he was angry with Raphael, even if he didn't do anything bad, then he got angry with Clary, but that didn't last long either. Now he wasn't angry anymore. Being a vampire wasn't that bad, if you forgot about the drinking blood thing... and the sun burning you down to ashes thing... and then watching all your friends die thing... Being a vampire sucked, but he was dealing with it. _Yeah, right_

He was a vampire, a very hungry one. He was walking down the street faster and faster, trying to ignore the pumping of the blood around him. _I might be crazy after all._  When Simon saw the DuMort on the distance, started running like Raphael taught him, like a vampire. _Can you believe it? VAMPIRE SPEED._  Simon opened the door with such force that maybe he broke the door knob. _Who cares? I'm fucking hungry._  He ran all the way up to the stairs (maybe he fell and broke two steps) and he walked to his room, just to find out that Raphael was waiting for him. _Wonderful. Cheesy. Perfect. Fuck my life._

"¿Dónde cojones has estado?" Raphael was pissed. 

"I don't get spanish..." Simon's voice was only a whisper.

Simon felt as if his mother was scolding him, but it was weird thinking of Raphael as he was his mother. Although his mother didn't have nice hair or very kissable lips, or an ass made for being bitten. _Oh my G-fuck. Stop it._  Lately Raphael was provoking strange feelings in Simon.

"Where the fuck have you been, idiota?" Raphael looked a bit more relaxed, but Simon knew better.

"I-I've been with Luke..." Simon murmured. 

"And what were your businesses with a dog, exactly?" _I'm fucked._

"Raphael... please, not now." Simon was feeling sick. He was going to faint. _Great, showing weakness._

"NOT NOW? I CAN'T HAVE MY FUCKING FLEDGLING HANGING WITH WEREWOLFS." He was screaming when Simon collapsed on the floor. "DIOS. ¿Y ahora qué?" 

 

* * *

  
Raphael was getting anxious. The fledgling went out five hours ago and he wasn't home yet. Something could have happened to him. He was worried, so he was walking in circles around his room waiting for Simon to come. Raphael felt stupid, why he had to have a crush on his fledgling? Firstly, he felt responsible for him, he made a promise to the redhead girl, what was her name? Clara? Cassie? Caty? Whatever, the shadowhunter girl made him promise to look after Simon, so he did, then things magically changed and the next thing he knew was that he had a crush on him. Raphael thought that things couldn't get worse, he was wrong. The fledgling loved to hang out with shadowhunters AND werewolfs. Fantastic. And now, Simon was missing. When Raphael woke up, he was gone to who knows where.

"Fucking fledgling." He said outloud.

He heard the slam of the door and the running up the stairs. Raphael entered to Simon's room (next to his own) and sat on the bed, waiting for him to appear. When Simon saw Raphael he paused his moves, looking everywhere but the bed. Raphael started yelling because he was so fucking worried and now was so relieved that his fledgling was all right. He yelled in spanish and then in english and Simon looked so confused that Raphael just wanted to kiss him senseless, but he couldn't do that, so he kept yelling. Then Simon collapsed and with him Raphael's anger. He ran and knelt beside him, touching his face tenderly. What the fuck was wrong with Simon? Was he sick? 

"Simon... Simon... Amor, por favor, abre los ojos por mi. Open your eyes, Simon. Please."

Raphael hated to sound so pleading, but Simon wasn't responding and he was fucking scared, okay? Raphael kept stroking his hair and his cheek, waiting for Simon to wake up. A few moments later Simon opened his eyes slowly, looking into Raphael's.

"I'm hungry." Simon said and Raphael couldn't stop the laughing that eruped out of him. The fledgling was right, his baby was fine. But he couldn't show any weakness, so he yelled. Again.

"¿ESTÁS TONTO O QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR SIN ALIMENTARTE PRIMERO?" 

"Still not understanding spanish." Simon seemed so weak, Raphael wanted to protect him at all cost. 

"What were you thinking? Are you stupid?" 

"So-sorry?" Simon was unsure. 

"Let's get you feed, idiota." Raphael hid his smile, but Simon saw it. 

"IS THAT A SMILE? DID RAPHAEL SANTIAGO JUST SMILE?" He was giggling like a five year old who heard the word 'penis'. 

"I didn't smile." Raphael's face was impassive, but his eyes had those little sparkles that shine everytime Simon was around. 

"Sure you didn't, big guy." 

"Come here, idiota."

Simon approached Raphael and kissed him, just a peck on his lips, but it was enough. Raphael was relieved that his baby, his boyfriend as Simon insisted calling them, was alive and with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments give me life. <3


End file.
